closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Critical Content
Background: Relativity Television was founded in 2008 as RelativityREAL to develop unscripted television series and has since expanded to scripted programming, hence the name change. In 2015, Relativity Media filled for bankruptcy, and Relativity Television was sold to creditors led by Anchorage Capital. who changed the name to Critical Content. RelativityREAL (August 6, 2009-May 23, 2013) Logo: Looks just like the movie logo at the time, except the logo is on a black background, and the star field is almost empty, as there are just a few stars and no planets (this variant was used for Relativity Media on Catfish: The Movie). Also, there is no light beam coming out of the galaxy center, and there are fewer light streaks next to it. The logo just zooms out a little and the words just fade in, with "R E L A T I V I T Y" in the same font as the movie logo, and "R E A L" in a different, uglier font. Variant: On The American Bible Challenge, the logo appears in-credit. FX/SFX: The fading in of the words. Music/Sounds: A remixed version of the last half of the 2009 Relativity Media theme. Availability: Seen on shows like Catfish: The TV Series, the first two seasons of'' The American Bible Challenge'','' and ''Police Women, and earlier episodes of the CBS show The Talk. Editor's Note:This logo has barely any animation at all, and the font for "REAL" is off model and ugly; it sticks out like a sore thumb. Relativity Television 1st Logo (June 25, 2013-July 20, 2014) Logo: It's just Relativity Television's print logo on a black background. There is no animation at all. FX/SFX: Nothing, it's still. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Availability: Still intact on shows made during this period. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (July 27, 2014-Early 2015) Logo: On a space BG, we see a blue ring orbiting around next to the words "RELATIVITY". The center of the "A'" flashes and "'T E L E V I S I O N" flashes in below. Variant: A variant exists where the word "LIFESTYLE" appears above "TELEVISION". This can be seen on Guy's Grocery Games and Burgers, Brew, and 'Que, both on Food Network. FX/SFX: The ring drawing, the words flashing and appearing. Music/Sounds: Same as before, but with more whoosh sounds. Availability: Seen on The American Bible Challenge, Young & Hungry and The Great Food Truck Race among other series. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (Early 2015-January 19, 2016) Logo: On a black background, we see the white light drawing the ring from the previous logo. Then the light moves, bringing a flash with the "RELATIVITY" text from the previous logo, along with the text "TELEVISION" below. The logo shines. Variant: A shorter version exists on Limitless. FX/SFX: The shine and logo revealing. Music/Sounds: Same as the last logo, or a CBS generic theme. Availability: Seen on Limitless, Young & Hungry, The Great Food Truck Race and other shows of the time. Editor's Note: None. Critical Content (February 3, 2016-) Logo: On a dark blue background, we see a red triangle, then it turns clockwise to reveal a red screen before zooms out to reveal a triangle. Then the triangle divides into two pieces, then the red triangle moves, then the words "CRI" appear, followed by "TI", then "C" and last "L". The second "C" and "L" appear to be cut by a triangle. The words "C O N T E N T" fades in once the logo is formed. Variant: *A still variant exists. It was shown of the last 9 episodes of Limitless. *Another still version exists with white background and blue text. It appears on the first season of StartUp. FX/SFX: The triangle moving, the words appearing. Music/Sounds: A warbling techno theme. Music/Sounds Variant: In its early days of the logo, its either silent, the music from the last two Relativity Television logos, or a CBS generic theme on original airings of the last 9 episodes of Limitless. Availability: Seen on StartUp and possibly other shows as well. First seen on the third season of Young & Hungry. Editor's Note: None.